Joy or Despair
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: The gang is at large again! Through apparent victory for our protagonists, an even greater defeat for them lies in wait for them, in the shadows.
1. The Psychiatric Turnabout

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to the second installment of Turnabout of the Feys. Unlike the first time, I outlined the case so I don't need to go back and change things. I should be able to write more, but we'll see.**

* * *

 **Story: Turnabout of the Feys: Joy or Despair  
** **Summary: The gang is at large again! Through apparent victory for our protagonists, an even greater defeat for them lies in wait for them, in the shadows.  
**

* * *

 _Phoenix Wright_ sat down in his chair. It had been a busy day. A surprisingly straightforward case by his standards. He had defended a person who studied with Athena while she was studying Psychology. This person was a psychiatrist. Her name was Stud E. Partner. He was reflecting on the events of the case that day.

* * *

Phoenix walked into the defendant lobby to greet his understudy. He opened the door to see Athena having a lively conversation with the defendant.

"One time when I was using Psychology in court, I found out that a witness had Multiple Personality Disorder",said Athena,"Oh! Boss, there you are."

"Y-you must be Mr. Wright",said the woman standing next to Athena.

"Yes",said Phoenix.

"I'm Stuh D. Partner",said Stuh D.,"Athena's told me so much about how you can make Prosecutors and Witnesses alike cry and force them to talk."

"Haha, I think I might've stretched the truth a little bit",said Athena.

"A little bit?",said Phoenix, sweating.

"So what evidence do you have?",said Stuh D.

"None",said Phoenix,"Athena told me about the case only this morning."

"So we're relying on the evidence the prosecution presents",said Athena.

"Am I going to be found Guilty?",said Stuh D.

"Don't worry! We're going to win this trial!",said Phoenix.

* * *

 **District Court  
** **Courtroom No. 5  
**

 **Day 1  
** **All Rise**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Stuh D. Partner",said the Judge,"Is the defense ready."

"The Defense is ready, Your Honor",said Phoenix.

"Yes, and the Prosecution?"

"The Prosecution is ready",said Payne.

"(Now I assume this is the one I was facing off with when I first became a Lawyer, but I forgot who he was)",thought Phoenix.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright. I heard all about the ridicule you subjected my brother to when he was abroad in Khura'in",said Payne,"Well this is my revenge!"

"Alright then. Your opening statement Mr. Payne",said the Judge.

"Certainly, Your Honor",said Payne,"The Defendant is an employee at a Psychiatric Hospital. The victim, Imas Ico, was a patient at the hospital, specifically one of the defendant's patients. She was the only person near the crime scene at the time of the murder."

"That certainly sounds incriminating",said the Judge.

"Your Honor, I present the autopsy report as evidence",said Payne.

 **Imas's Autopsy added to Court Record**

"The defendant's fingerprints were also found on the murder weapon",said Payne,"Which is this straight jacket."

-Hold It!-

"Wait a minute",said Phoenix,"I didn't know these kinds of institutions were still around!"

"Very few still exist",said Payne,"The term Psychiatric Hospital is a disguise for the what it really is."

"What it really is?",said Phoenix.

"A mental institution",said Payne.

"So the victim's straight jacket was the murder weapon",said the Judge,"Very incriminating evidence, indeed."

 **Straight Jacket added to Court Record**

-Objection!-

"You said it yourself Mr. Payne! This is an instution. There's nothing strange about fingerprints being on the straight jacket! After all, the defendant works with the straight jacket!",said Phoenix.

-Objection!-

"Oh, but what's important is how the prints were found",said Payne,"And they were found as though the defendant was constricting the victim's neck."

"Wh-WHAAAAAT!",exclaimed Phoenix, jumping up.

"Let me finish off with some more incriminating evidence",said Payne,"The defendant was wearing a jacket at the time of the murder, and it is covered in blood. Allow me to present it."

 **Defendant's Jacket added to Court Record**

"Hmm?",said Phoenix.

"What is it, boss?",said Athena.

"There's something off about this bloodstain",said Phoenix,"This bloodstain is..."

-To small

-To big

-To concentrated

"There is something wrong with this bloodstain",said Phoenix,"It isn't splattered, it's just one big stain."

"Ah! You're right!",exclaimed the Judge,"But what does that mean?"

"It means that his jacket could be used to frame the defendant by the real culprit",exclaimed Phoenix, pointing his finger.

-Objection!-

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Wright",said Payne,"This diagram shows that the two Psychiatrists working there could have only been in two rooms. One was in the security camera room and the other was committing the murder!"

"Ngh!"

"Hehehe",said Payne,"I believe this is conclusive proof of the defendant's guilt!"

-Hold It!-

"What about the security camera footage!",said Phoenix,"It could have captured the murder!"

"Surprisingly, the camera wasn't working at the time of the crime",said Payne.

"Well, do you have any info about the camera!",said Phoenix.

"It only moves around when someone is monitoring",said Payne,"In short, the camera can only check things if someone is there."

 **Security Camera added to Court Record**

"Anyways, I have a witness",said Payne,"Another patient who saw the defendant walking through the hallway!"

* * *

"Witness, state your name and occupation",said the Judge.

"RAAAAAAAAGH! I'm Cray Z!",said Cray Z, restrained in a straight jacket.

"We can all see that!",said the Judge, widening his eyes.

"What the witness means is that his name is Cray Zen",said Payne.

"Are you sure this guy will be able to testify!",said Phoenix.

"RAAAAAAAAGGH",said Cray Z, as stretching sounds were heard from the jacket.

"A-are you sure his Straight Jacket is secure!?",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wright",said Payne,"The bailiff is ready to give due punishment to this crazy man if worst comes to worst."

"RAAAAGGGRRR"cried Cray Z, as a small hole was ripped through the arm bit of his Straight Jacket.

"AAAAH!"cried the Judge, hiding under his bench,"B-bailiff!"

* * *

"Ahem* Now that that has been dealt with, let us move on to your testimony",said the Judge.

"F-fine",said the dejected Cray Z.

-Witness Testimony-

-After the murder, I saw the defendant walking through the halls of the institution.

-She was all shady and suspicious!

-She just walked by me, not batting an eye towards me!

"As you can see, an irrefutable testimony!",said Payne.

"Hardly",said Phoenix.

-Cross Examination-

-After the murder, I saw the defendant walking through the halls of the institution.

-Hold It!-

"How could you see her walking through the hallway?",said Phoenix.

"My cell has bars",said Cray Z,"I can see through the cracks!"

"B-but aren't you suffering from a mental illne-",said Phoenix.

"Even a crazy, scummy guy like me can read between the lines y'know!"

"S-sorry",said Phoenix.

-She was all shady and suspicious!

-Hold It!-

"What was suspicious about her!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Well what do you want to know!",said Cray Z.

"Well, I want to know about..."

-Her Jacket

-Her demeanor

-Forget it

"Can you tell me about her jacket!",said Phoenix.

"It was all bloodied up",said Cray Z,"The majority of her jacket had blood splattered all over it!"

"Add that statement to your testimony",exclaimed Phoenix.

-There was blood splattered all over her jacket!

-Objection!-

"No, there couldn't have been",said Phoenix,"How about we look at her jacket right now."

"A-AAAAAGH!",said Cray Z.

"(Well, that was quite an overreaction. But, I guess he is in need of mental help)",thought Phoenix.

"You were saying?",said Payne.

"There isn't blood splattered all over this jacket as this witness claims!",said Phoenix, banging his hands on the defense's bench, then pointing his finger,"It's just one concentrated stain!"

"NOOOOOOO!",cried Cray Z,"Wait, what does that mean?"

"(His emotional state changes quicker than anybody)",thought Phoenix, sweatdropping.

"B-but, I'm certain I saw the blood splattered everywhere",said Cray Z.

"Mr. Wright",said Athena,"I'm hearing a lot of discord in this witness's voice."

Noise Level: 100%

"Let's go in and pick apart the inconsistent emotions!",said Athena, she pulled up her menu and opened the Mood Matrix.

The Defendant was walking through the hallway!

Anger: 50%

Surprise: 75%

There was so much blood on her jacket!

Anger: 100%

Surprise: 50%

That must've been when she killed the victim!

Sadness: 10%

Anger: 50%

Surprise: 10%

"I've already seen the inconsistent emotion",said Phoenix.

The Defendant was walking through the hallway!

Anger: 50%

Surprise: 75%

There was so much blood on her jacket!

Anger: 100%

Surprise: 50%

-Got It!-

"When you saw the blood, you showed _less_ surprise then when you saw her walking through the hallway",said Phoenix,"Why were you so surprised to see her walking through the hallway!" He pointed his finger.

"Well, that's because uuhh!",cried Cray Z.

"Boss, his emotions are going crazy!",said Athena.

She was walking through the hallway

Anger: 100%

So what! I was surprised

Anger 100%

-Got It!-

"I think I found the root cause of all of your anger and turmoil",said Phoenix,"It all lies with your straight jacket!"

"GAAAAH!",cried Cray Z.

"I-I think you're right, Mr. Wright",said Stuh D.,"I've been trying to identify what has been plaguing him for so long so I can treat him."

"Well, you're right",said Cray Z,"This straight jacket is what's preventing me from leading a life worth living." **(Insert Remniscence ~ A Life Worth Living)**

"You were admitted because of terrible, murderous thoughts",said Stuh D,"But I figured out you recovered from those, so I needed to know what was plaguing you."

"It was this accursed jacket",said Cray Z,"But also the thought of a terrible group who I had formerly been a part of, now neither of these things plague me."

"Why not about the group?",said Phoenix.

"They're too busy to try and tie up loose ends",said Cray Z.

"We're going to test you again after we are back at the institution",said Stuh D,"If we find that you are mentally stable, we can release you."

"Mr. Wright, was it?",said Cray Z,"Thank you so much! Because of you, I could be released!"

"Could you testify now to the full fact now?",said Phoenix,"For you to be free, we need to prove Ms. Partner innocent first!"

"Ok then",said Cray Z.

Discord 0%

-I was sitting in my chair!

-The defendant walked past me, but I remember something differently!

-Her jacket wasn't stained!

-She walked into the security room!

-The security camera didn't move until after she entered that room!

"Very well",said the Judge,"The Court accepts this testimony into evidence."

 **Cray Z's Testimony added to Court Record**

"(Hmm, something's off)",said Phoenix.

"Hehehe",said Payne,"That whole episode was pointless! Only one of the many pieces of incriminating evidence became moot!"

"You're right, Mr. Payne",said Phoenix,"But something else became moot! And that is...!"

-Take That!-

"The other staff member's alibi! As stated by Cray Z, the camera wasn't moving! Therefore, the other staff member wasn't doing their job!",said Phoenix, pointing his finger,"The defense calls this other staff member to the witness stand!"

"Mr. Payne! Just who is this witness",said the Judge.

"err, her name is Asus Tant",said Payne.

"Then we will take a twenty-minute recess and then we will summon the witness to the stand!",exclaimed the Judge.

"Y-yes, your honor",said Payne, sweating like a madman.

* * *

"You did it, boss!",exclaimed Athena,"We're so close to proving Stuh. D, innocent!"

"I thank you so much, Mr, Wright",said Stuh D.

"We haven't won it yet",said Phoenix,"But hopefully we can prove this Asus Tant is Guilty."

"I never would've suspected her",said Stuh D,"She always seemed so passionate."

"I've seen many cases of people pretending to be passionate in my career",said Phoenix,"(Manfred von Karma, Damon Gant, Ini Miney, Matt Engarde, Ted Tonate, Roger Retinz... The list goes on and on.)"

* * *

"Court is now back in session",said the Judge,"Mr. Wright and Mr. Payne are you prepared?"

"Yes, Your Honor",said Phoenix.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes",said Payne, sweating.

"Bring the witness to the stand!",exclaimed the Judge.

* * *

"W-witness, state your name and occupation",said Payne.

"Asus Tant, Psychiatrist",said Asus.

"Are y-you aware of the defense's accuations?",said Payne.

"Yes! And they are ridiculous!",said Asus.

-Witness Testimony-

-I saw the defendant walking to the crime scene!

-There is no way I could've committed the murder

-I have no motive!

-I still have my alibi

-Why weren't my fingerprints found on the murder weapon!

-Hold It!-

"How about we try this on for size!",exclaimed Athena,"What if your motive was the same as the prosecution asserted for the defendant."

"Now, now defense",said the Judge,"Save your questions for the Cross Examination."

-Cross Examination-

-I saw the defendant walking to the crime scene!

-Hold It!-

"What did she look like?",said Phoenix.

"A shady creep",said Asus,"As though she had just committed murder."

"Ugh. (That doesn't help)",said Phoenix.

-There is no way I could've committed the murder

-I have no motive!

-I still have my alibi

-Objection!-

"No, your alibi has been torn to shreds",said Phoenix,"After all, Mr. Cray Z stated that the camera wasn't moving at all!"

"WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAT!",exclaimed Asus.

"Now that we have proven you weren't in the security camera room, that begs the question",said Phoenix, smirking,"I think we can both answer that."

"N-N-N",cried Asus.

"You were in the only other place you could've been and that is",said Phoenix, pausing to point at Asus Tant,"The crime scene!"

"N-N-NO-NGH-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!",cried Asus.

* * *

"Looks as though our killer has been caught at last",said the Judge,"I will now pronounce a verdict on the defendant."

"N-NOOO!",cried Payne.

"I find the defendant, Stuh D. Partner..."

Not Guilty

* * *

"It looks as though the case is finished at last",said Phoenix.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright!",said Stuh D.

"It's no problem",said Phoenix.

"There's one thing I'm still curious about",said Athena.

"That would be the _group_ Cray Z. was talking about",said Phoenix.

"I wonder what that's about",said Athena,"Well, let's not dwell on it!"

"Why?"

"We need to celebrate!",said Athena,"Eldoons on Mr. Wright's tab, as always!"

"At least it's only 3 people",said Phoenix. As if on cue, Maya and Pearls walked into the defendant lobby.

"Nice job, Nick!",said Maya.

"Why does the universe hate me",said Phoenix.


	2. Turnabout Shopper: Investigation Day 1

**A/N: So, I've been spending a lot of time plot outlining. I want to come up with a good story, but I fear I may not succeed. I'm doubting the story and its content. I've even gone to my brother in law for advice. He's an amazing writer, and I suggest you look him up. Even with his advice, there's no way I could make a story that's on the level of JordanPhoenix or CzarThwomp. I'm taking a course on writing, so I'll be inactive for some time. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey** were sitting down in the Wright Anything Agency. **Pearl Fey and Trucy Wright** walked into the room, followed by Athena, being dragged on Trucy's leg.

"Please! Let me come with you!",cried Athena.

"Athena, it's just me and Pearls!",exclaimed Trucy.

"Where are you two going?",said Phoenix.

"The mall",said Trucy.

"Pearls. Can you make sure Trucy doesn't ask any boys out",said Phoenix.

"Nick! Let her do what she wants!",exclaimed Maya,"I mean, she's eighteen years old!"

"Y-you're right, Maya",said Phoenix,"I-I'm just not used to it."

"But why won't you let meeee come!",cried Athena.

"It's your punishment for running away from being my assistant!",exclaimed Trucy.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase!",cried Athena, as Trucy left the building.

"Bye daddy!",exclaimed Trucy. Trucy and Pearls exited the Agency. Athena quickly recovered and smirked.

"Haha! I'm going to go follow them!",exclaimed Athena, running off, laughing maniacally.

"Not when you're that loud you're not",mumbled Phoenix.

"Nick, let your daughter live her life!",exclaimed Maya,"She's grown up!"

"I know, Maya",said Phoenix,"It's just hard."

* * *

"Boss!",exclaimed Athena. Maya was watching the Steel Samurai on the TV while Phoenix was snoring next to her.

"What is it, Athena?",said Maya,"Can't you see we're busy." She gestured to Phoenix and then herself.

"It's important!"

"Well, maybe Nick isn't, but I am!"

"Pearls and Trucy... they were caught up in a murder and... Pearls has just been arrested!",exclaimed Athena.

"WH-WHAAAAAT!",cried Maya,"Wake up, Nick!" Phoenix remained unmoving on the couch. Maya ran to the restroom and got a bucket of water and poured it on Phoenix."

"H-HUH!",cried Phoenix,"Who? What? Where? What's happening?"

"N-Nick! Pearls and Trucy have been caught up in an incident at the mall! Athena says that Pearls has been arrested!",said Maya.

"WHAAAAAAAT!",cried Phoenix,"Let's go to the mall!"

* * *

 **May 30 10:00 P.M.  
Local Mall - Jackets & Dresses Section**

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with a horrible scene. Pearl Fey was being dragged away by a pair of police officers while Trcuy stood next to them begging them to stop.

"Ma'am, please!",exclaimed the officer,"She is the suspect."

"But she didn't d-",said Trucy.

"Save it for later, ma'am!",exclaimed the other officer,"Now come down to the station!"

-Hold It!-

"Pearls! Trucy!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Mr. Nick!",exclaimed Pearls,"I-I didn't do anything!"

"Daddy! They... they're arresting Pearls for Murder!"

"W-wait! Can you explain why you're arresting Pearls!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"I'll explain later, Mr. Wright!"

"Ema!",exclaimed Trucy.

"Ema Skye!",exclaimed Phoenix. Pearls was dragged off by a few police officers.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Wright",said Ema,"I think you should go talk to her down in the detention center."

"I'll go do that, then!",said Phoenix.

* * *

 **May 30 10:15 P.M.  
Detention Center - Visitor's Room**

"Pearls!",exclaimed Phoenix,"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Mr. Nick",said Pearls.

"What happened?",said Phoenix.

"There was a murder at the mall",said Pearls,"They all started accusing me!"

"Why did they think you committed the murder?",said Phoenix.

"I don't know",said Pearls,"I'm sorry, Mr. Nick. I'm useless."

"Don't say that, Pearls!",said Phoenix.

"Y-you're right",said Pearls,"I should remain positive."

"Don't worry, Pearly!",said Maya,"Me and Nick will get you out of this one!"

"Thanks, Mystic Maya",said Pearls.

"Now, Nick!",exclaimed Maya,"Let's investigate the crime scene!"

"I agree",said Phoenix.

* * *

 **May 30, 10:30 P.M.  
** **Local Mall - Jackets and Dresses Section**

"Mr. Wright!",exclaimed Ema.

"Hey there Detective Skye!"

"Ms. Fey, please call me Ema."

"Then please call me, Maya."

"So Ema, what do you know about this case?"

"Well... Pearl Fey was arrested for the murder of Sho Per",said Ema,"I'll let you investigate the crime scene, but the most incriminating evidence is the murder weapon."

"How?"

"It's a special Kurain Village Knife",said Ema,"Only three exist in the world, and the other two have been confirmed to be at Kurain Village."

"That IS pretty incriminating",said Phoenix,"(There was a break-in at the agency a few days ago... but I can't prove it!)."

"And Maya has an alibi",said Ema,"She was with you the entire time."

"Is that all?"

"No, but the prosecutor told me not to tell you anything else",said Ema,"For now."

"Then I think we should investigate the crime scene",said Phoenix. Phoenix looked at the body. He looked at the knife.

"This knife looks familiar",said Maya,"It's one of the special knives at Kurain!"

"Wasn't one of these used way back when Ini Miney murdered Grey",said Phoenix.

"Don't remind me",said Maya.

"This is definitely the murder weapon",said Ema,"It's the only weapon at the scene, and it fits the wound."

"Any fingerprints?",said Phoenix.

"Yes, three sets",said Ema,"Pearl Fey's, Maya Fey's and your's."

"M-mine!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"You're not under arrest because you have an alibi",said Ema,"It was explained that both you and Maya's fingerprints were there from the past. Maybe you used it to cut some food in the past."

"That knife was used to frame me for murder a while back",said Maya,"My fingerprints were planted, so maybe it's still there."

"Maya",said Phoenix,"The only way that would be the case is if you hadn't washed it after all these years."

"Good Point",said Maya.

"You and I both cut some food with it two days ago",said Phoenix.

"It's pretty incriminating",said Ema.

"Let's take note of the knife",said Phoenix.

 **Kurain Village Knife added to the Court Record**

Phoenix examined the small memo next to the victim.

"Hmm? What's that?",said Phoenix.

"That is also some very incriminating evidence",said Ema,"This is a memo from the leader of a group against the Feys."

"Y-you don't mean **!"**

"Yes, this is what the prosecution plans on using to provide a motive",said Ema,"The memo says to 'investigate the matter I inquired on and report back to me'."

"Let's hold on to this in the Court Record",said Phoenix.

 **Vick Thum's orders added to Court Record**

Phoenix looked at the floor and saw the victim clenching a jar of coffee beans.

"Hmm?",said Phoenix,"Was he planning on having a cup of coffee before he died?"

"That wouldn't make sense",said Ema,"The coffee machine is on the other side of the store. The coffee packets are right next to the machine, so why would he come over here."

"Let's hold on to this",said Phoenix.

"Why? So you can have some after the trial?",said Maya.

"N-no, this is important evidence!"

 **Jar of Coffee Beans added to Court Record**

Phoenix examined the bloody dress on the floor.

"When we questioned Pearl Fey",said Ema,"She said that she intended to buy that dress."

"I don't see how that's related to the case",said Phoenix,"Even if there is blood on it."

"Notice how all the blood was splashed on to the cloth",said Ema,"The Prosecution believes that Pearl Fey attempted to cover up the murder without anyone knowing."

"Nick! There's no way Pearly would do that!"

"I know",said Phoenix.

"Notice how there are no bloodstains on the floor",said Ema,"We believe that she tried to hide this crime without a trace, and if she was faster, she could've."

"Ngh!",cried Phoenix.

 **Bloodstained Dress added to Court Record**

"That's all I can see for right now",said Phoenix.

"Oh, I have a few more things to give you Mr. Wright!",exclaimed Ema,"Here's the autopsy report."

"Thanks, Ema!"

 **Sho Per's autopsy added to Court Record**

"I also have some security camera footage",said Ema,"It shows that Pearls is the only one that passed through here around the time of the murder."

 **Security Camera Footage added to Court Record**

"Let's go talk to Trucy",said Phoenix.

"We let her go home",said Ema,"She should be at your office."

"Then let's go talk to her!"

* * *

 **May 30, 11:00 P.M.  
Wright Anything Agency**

"Daddy!",exclaimed Trucy,"What happened!"

"We took on Pearls' case and investigated the crime scene",said Phoenix,"We want to talk to you about the case."

"Well, I was walking through the mall with Pearls",said Trucy,"We walked together and found the body."

"Was there any time when you guys were separated?"

"Yes",said Trucy,"But she seemed perfectly normal after we regrouped."

"Do you remember anything after you found the crime scene?"

"Before we called the cops I saw a Plaid Jacket",said Trucy,"Me and Pearly left the crime scene for a second to call the cops."

"But what happened after that?"

"The Plaid Jacket was gone",said Trucy.

"Hmm, that seems important",said Phoenix.

 **Trucy's Statement added to Court Record**

"Let's head back to the mall",said Phoenix,"We should try to see if we can find any other witnesses."

* * *

 **May 30, 11:30 P.M.  
Local Mall - Jackets and Dresses Section**

"Oh look! It's Ema!",exclaimed Maya.

"Mr. Wright! Want to help me with something?"

"What would that be, Ema?"

"I want to do a fingerprint analysis on one of the jackets on the shelf",said Ema.

"Let's do it, then!",exclaimed Maya. Phoenix grabbed the jacket and started dusting the powder onto the jacket.

"Several unrelated prints should be on the jacket",said Ema,"I doubt we'll find anything of value."

"Um, I found a pair of prints on the sleeve",said Phoenix.

"Let me compare it with everyone related to the case",said Ema,"Oh! They're Pearl Fey's!"

"I'll just continue examining this then",said Phoenix.

"While he does that",said Maya,"Can you tell me where any of the witnesses are?"

"There should be one in the cafeteria",said Ema,"I don't know who it is, but he isn't meant to prove the defendant's guilt. Apparently, it's to establish the time frame that the defendant killed the victim."

"After Nick finishes what he's doing, let's go interview thhe witness",said Maya.

"Speaking of this jacket, I found another pair of prints",said Phoenix.

"Let me examine these",said Ema,"They belong to the victim."

"Hmm",said Phoenix,"Let's take note of these prints."

 **Prints on Jacket added to Court Record**

"Now let's go talk to the witness!",exclaimed Maya.

* * *

 **May 30, 11:45 P.M.  
Local Mall - Cafeteria**

"I wonder who the witness is?"

"Hmm? Wright?"

"E-Edgeworth!",exclaimed Phoenix,"YOU'RE the witness!"

 **(Cue Miles Edgeworth ~ Great Revival)**

"Yes",said Edgeworth, crossing his arms,"And I'm shocked to hear they arrested Pearls for murder."

"So Edgeworth, How are you related to the case?",questioned Phoenix.

"I was here at the mall",said Edgeworth,"I bumped into Trucy and Pearls. I bought them dinner. We ate until around 6:30."

"Why were you here at the mall?",said Phoenix,"Come to think of it, something about you seems... off."

"You mean me not wearing my cravat?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I wished to buy another one because my old one was stained",said Edgeworth,"Such a waste!"

"And you never got to?"

"I arrived around the same time as Trucy and Pearls",said Edgeworth,"I volunteered to buy them dinner and then searched for a Cravat. But this mall doesn't have any!"

"Let's keep that statement",said Phoenix.

 **Edgeworth's Statement added to Court Record**

"I questioned an Employee about it and they said that they needed to keep it "with the kids",said Edgeworth,"Such an unfashionable store!"

"That should be enough, Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"Who's the Prosecutor in charge of the case?"

"I am not aware of that, yet",said Edgeworth,"But if you find Detective Skye, maybe she can tell you."

"Let's go see Detective Skye!",exclaimed Maya.

* * *

 **May 31, 12:00 A.M.  
Local Mall - Entrance**

"Ema!",exclaimed Maya.

"Mr. Wright! Maya!"

"I had a question for you",said Phoenix,"Who's the prosecutor in charge of the case."

"Prosecutor Rakip Shaaban",said Ema,"He's a big prosecutor."

"W-wait! THAT guy!",exclaimed Phoenix and Maya in unison.

 **(Cue Investigation ~ Core)**

"Good luck in court tomorrow, Mr. Wright!",exclaimed Ema.

* * *

Court Record

Attorney's Badge:

My lawyers badge. Signifies my profession.

Kurain Village Knife:

A knife Pearls brought from Kurain. I used it to cut a burger for Pearls before it was used to kill a man. That thought sends a shiver down my spine.

Vick Thum's orders:

Found near victim. It says to investigate the matter I inquired about and report back to me.

Coffee Packet:

This packet of coffee was found near the victim. I wonder where it came from.

Autopsy Report:

The victim died between 5 and 10 P.M. on December 2. The murder weapon was the Kurain Village Knife.

Security Camera footage:

Shows Pearls walking into the aisle where the murder happened.

Bloodstained dress:

The dress Pearl wanted to buy. Covered in blood. Found at the crime scene.

Plaid Jacket:

A Jacket that was at the crime scene when Trucy left. Apparently was gone after the murder.

Fingerprints on Jackets:

Trucy's fingerprints were found on a jacket. The victims were found on another jacket. Other prints that belonged to random, unrelated people were found on the jackets.

Edgeworth's statement:

I bumped into Trucy and Pearls at the mall cafeteria. I got them dinner. We ate from 5:30-6:15. After that, they left to shop.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy for the past few weeks. I might be inactive for quite some time. Expect monthly updates at the least often. Anyways, Thanks for reading!  
Cheers,  
Muhammad S.**


	3. Turnabout Shopper: Trial Day 1

**A/N: Salutations, dear readers! Welcome to the next chapter of Joy or Despair. I hope you enjoy today's chapter. Except for this chapter wasn't written in a single day. Cheers!**

* * *

 **May 31 9:55 A.M.  
District Court - Defendant Lobby**

"Nick! Are you ready!",exclaimed Maya.

"Yes",said Phoenix,"I have evidence and I am mentally prepared."

"Boss!",exclaimed Athena,"Can I stand at the bench with you!"

"Actually Athena, may I stand at the bench",said Maya,"I-I want to be there to help Pearly."

"It's fine, Maya!",said Athena,"But can I stand at the bench on the second day!"

"Sure",said Maya.

"Athena",said Phoenix,"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Boss!"

"Can you be there for Pearls, like she was there for you at the UR-1 retrial",said Phoenix,"I'm worried."

"I'll be there, boss!"

"Thank you, Athena." Athena scurried off to see Pearls.

"The trial is about to begin",said the Bailiff.

"Let's go, Nick!"

* * *

 **May 31 10:00 A.M.  
District Court - Courtroom No. 3  
All Rise**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Pearl Fey",said the Judge.

"The defense is ready your honor."

"The Prosecution is also ready to begin."

"(So that's him, then)",thought Phoenix,"(Prosecutor Shaaban)."

"Would the prosecution care to give the opening statement",said the Judge.

"Certainly, Your Honor",said Shaaban,"The Prosecution believes that Pearl Fey committed this murder in its entirety."

"Can you explain why?",said the Judge.

"Of course",said Shaaban,"This knife here is a special Kurain Village knife!"

"And why is that indicating Pearl Fey?"

"Only three exist in the world!",said Shaaban,"And only the Fey family can gain access to them, which means Maya Fey and Pearl Fey."

"And why not suspect Maya Fey?"

"Because she has an alibi",said Shaaban,"Mr. Wright can attest to that."

"But you said that there are three in the world",said the Judge,"Where are the other two."

"We have already verified that they are in Kurain Village",said Shaaban,"Once again, they are locked in Fey manor. Only Maya and Pearl Fey had access to the knife."

-Hold It!-

"But both Pearls and Maya had been at my office for the past few days!",exclaimed Phoenix,"You think it was that far premeditated."

"No",said Shaaban,"I believe she brought it originally to cut food or even as a gift to you, I don't know."

"(Come to think of it)",said Phoenix,"(Father's day is in a few weeks... Nah, there's no way.)"

"But after that, she was made aware of something that made her bring the knife to the mall",said Shaaban,"Which leads me to the motive."

"You can explain a motive!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"I would like to show the Court this memo found next to the victim",said Shaaban,"It says to 'investigate the matter I inquired about and report back to me.'"

"What does that mean?",said the Judge.

"It can be explained as the motive",said Shaaban,"I believe the leader of a group whose purpose is to destroy the Feys asked the victim to investigate something about the Feys."

"Your point being?"

"I believe the victim discovered a dirty secret about the Feys!",exclaimed Shaaban,"One that if revealed would tarnish their name! Pearl Fey became privy to this and made sure to silence him forever!"

"Wh-WHAAAAAT!" The gallery exploded into cacophony.

"Those Feys are no good, I tell ya!",said one member of the gallery.

"I never trusted that Maya girl with her Spirit nonsense!"

"Order! The gallery will refrain from personal insults on the defendant and her cousin!",exclaimed the Judge.

"And that is the motive",said Shaaban, smirking.

"It seems that the defendant is Guilty",said the Judge,"It's hard to see how she could be innocent."

"I have one last piece of evidence to present",said Shaaban,"Consider it my farewell evidence."

"What is it, Mr. Shaaban?",said the Judge.

"The security camera footage",said Shaaban,"It only shows the defendant walking to the crime scene, nobody else."

"The Court will accept it",said the Judge,"Well, Mr. Wright?"

-Objection!-

"I want the witnesses to testify!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Hmph",said Shaaban,"If I need to solidify my case any further, this will only seek to help me."

"Th-thank you",said Phoenix, sweatdropping.

"I call the witness to the stand!"

* * *

A very tired man approached the stand. He was slumped over with bags underneath his eyes.

"Witness! State your name and occupation",said Shaaban.

"Iwor King. Please call me Iwor K. Age 24. The seventh in my family line.",said Iwor K.

"Can you describe what you saw that day for the court",said Shaaban.

"Sure",said Iwor K.

 **Witness Testimony  
 _What I saw_**

-I was walking through the hallway when I saw the murder

-The defendant, Pearl Fey, was stabbing the victim.

-It was a single stab to the chest.

"Well, I'd say that's pretty concrete, wouldn't you, defense?",said Shaaban.

"I still haven't Cross Examined him yet!",said Phoenix.

 **Cross Examination  
 _What I saw_  
**

-I was walking through the hallway when I saw the murder.

-Hold It!-

"How did you see the murder from the hallway!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"You can see the crime scene from the hallway",said Shaaban,"We've tested his testimony, continue on with the Cross Examination!"

-The defendant, Pearl Fey, was stabbing the victim.

-Hold It!-

"Can you tell me about that in more detail",said Phoenix, stroking his chin,"I want you to tell me about..."

-How she was holding the knife

-What she was wearing

"I want you to tell me how she was holding the knife!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"She was holding it like she was about to plunge it into something",said Iwor K.,"Something in front of her."

"Add that statement to your testimony, please",said Phoenix.

-The defendant held like she was going to plunge it into something in front of her.

-Objection!-

"I'm sorry, but that's not the case",said Phoenix,"If you have a closer look at the fingerprints on the knife, you'll find that they are shaped as if she was going to plunge it down into something!" He pointed his finger. **(Cue Objection! 2018)**

"Nghaaaah!",he cried, his eyes widening,"B-but that's what I saw!"

"This proves you didn't actually witness the cri-."

-Objection!-

"I'm afraid that you're wrong, Mr. Wright",said Shaaban.

"How so?"

"You see, we found two sets of fingerprints belonging to Pearl Fey",said Shaaban,"On the knife."

"WH-WHAAAT!",cried Phoenix,"Why wasn't I told!"

"I instructed Detective Skye to remain silent about it",said Shaaban,"Furthermore, the fingerprints were found in two different patterns! One as if she was plunging it into the victim and one as though she was plunging it in front of her!"

"So you're arguing that the victim was stabbed twice?",said the Judge.

"I'm arguing that the victim was stabbed and after he died, Pearl Fey inserted the knife into the wound",said Shaaban,"After all, we found the knife inside of the wound."

"A-AAAAAAAAAGH!",cried Phoenix, jumping up into the air, but recovering quickly and slamming his hands on the bench,"Why would she insert the knife into the body! It would only serve to indict her! She didn't have any malicious intentions towards the victim!"

-Objection!-

"Never attribute to malice what can adequately be explained by stupidity",said Shaaban,"And old friend of mine once said that."

"What does that mean?",said the Judge.

"What if Pearl Fey put the knife in to make sure the victim was dead",said Shaaban,"She wouldn't be in the right state of mind and would not think clearly. She wouldn't think to check the victim's pulse!"

"What an amazing interpretation",said the Judge.

"It was nothing, Your Honor",said Shaaban, taking a bow,"I want the witness to testify again!"

"About what?",said the Judge.

"What happened after they saw the murder!",exclaimed Shaaban.

 **Witness Testimony  
 _Calling the Cops_  
**

-We went to call the cops.

-We were running as quickly as possible.

-The time was around 5:30 P.M.

"Mr. Wright, your Cross Examination",said the Judge.

"The Judge is ready to declare a verdict, Nick",whispered Maya.

"I know. We need a lead from this Cross Examination",said Phoenix.

 **Cross Examination  
 _Calling the Cops_  
**

-We went to call the cops.

-Hold It!-

"What do you mean by we?"

"Me and the other witness",said Iwor K.

"There's another witness!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Yes",said Shaaban,"But the witness saw the same thing as this one, so I didn't call him to the stand."

"(I should remember that)",thought Phoenix.

-We were running as quickly as possible.

-The time was around 5:30 P.M.

-Objection!-

"Thank you very much Iwor K.!",said Phoenix,"Because we now know for certain that Pearl Fey can't be the killer!"

"Wh-What!",exclaimed Iwor K.

"I would like to show the court the statement of a witness we found!",said Phoenix.

"Do you believe this witness to be credible?"

"Yes!",said Phoenix,"After all, he's the Chief Prosecutor of Los Angelos!"

"You don't mean! Mr. Edgeworth was there!",said the Judge.

"Graaagh!",cried Shaaban, slamming his fists on the bench,"The one witness I didn't interrogate! Grrr!"

"What did he say!",said the Judge.

"He bought dinner for both Trucy, who was there that night and Pearls!",said Phoenix,"He says they ate until 6:30 and they started around 5:15!"

"Curses!",cried Shaaban.

"This proves conclusively that the defendant is innocent!",said Phoenix.

"Why yes, you're right!"

"Why was Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth even there!",said Shaaban.

"He was there to buy one of those Frilly things he wears around his neck. Apparently, his old one was stained",said Phoenix.

"Nghoooooogh! It's called a CRAVAT!",cried a voice from the gallery. Phoenix broke into a cold sweat.

"Hggh! HAH!",yelled Shaaban, straightening himself,"Witness, I have a question for you!"

"Yes?",said Iwor K.

"Where did you check the time?",said Shaaban.

"It was on the clock on the wall by the Crime Scene",said Iwor K.

"HA! And there goes your entire argument defense!",said Shaaban,"That clock is two hours behind on the time! I verified it myself!"

"Wait! WHAAAAT!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"Can you present this clock, Mr. Shaaban?",said the Judge.

"Here it is, Your Honor",said Shaaban.

 **Clock added to Court Record**

"Ngh!",cried Phoenix.

"N-Nick! What now?",exclaimed Maya.

-Hold It!-

"We believe Pearl Fey was with Trucy Wright the whole time!"

"Your daughter? Haha!",said Shaaban,"Very well! If you want, I shall call Trucy Wright to the stand."

* * *

Trucy approached the witness stand, wearing a smile on her face.

"Ms. Wright. I'm sorry we had to call you to the stand",said the Judge.

"It's fine, Your Honor!",said Trucy.

"Ms. Wright. The defense claims that you were with the defendant the whole time. Is this true?",said Shaaban.

"Not the whole time, but I'd like to testify about that",said Trucy.

"Go ahead, Ms. Wright",said Shaaban.

 **Witness Testimony  
When we split up**

-We were walking down an aisle on the other side of the store.

-I said I would check out the other side while she stayed there.

-At that point, I had a clear view of the crime scene.

-So if Pearls were to go into the crime scene, I would've seen her!

"Well, this strongly affects the prosecution's case",said the Judge.

-Objection!-

"After this Cross Examination, it will be made perfectly clear",said Shaaban,"Mr. Wright! I know you noticed the inconsistency! If you don't point it out, I will myself!"

"(Ugh! What does this mean?)",thought Phoenix.

"We know Pearly is innocent, Nick",said Maya,"Point it out, it's fine."

 **Cross Examination  
** **When we split up**

-We were walking down an aisle on the other side of the store.

-I said I would check the other side while she stayed there.

-At that point, I had a clear view of the crime scene.

-So if Pearls were to go into the crime scene, I would've seen her!

-Hold It!-

"To clarify, you didn't see her enter the crime scene, correct?",said Phoenix.

"Yes!",said Trucy,"She didn't pass by."

"(There's definitely an inconsistency there)",said Phoenix.

"Allow me to help you, Mr. Wright",said Shaaban,"I have an Objection to the witness's statement, Your Honor."

"What is it?"

"Allow me to present the fingerprint analysis on a jacket found at the crime scene",said Shaaban,"Specifically, the defendant's fingerprints on the jacket."

"But this jacket has absolutely nothing to do with the case!",said the Judge.

"Wrong. It proves the defendant was at the crime scene at some point in time! Now, I believe we've proven Mr. Iwor King's testimony to be useless. But now, we return to the fact that this witness lied to protect Pearl Fey. Therefore, I deem her testimony untrustworthy except for the fact that they split up",said Shaaban,"However, during my interrogation of the defendant I found that during the time they split up, Pearl Fey went to the Crime Scene!"

"So she is Guilty!",exclaimed a man in the gallery.

"Don't trust those creepy Fey bunch! They're dangerous! With their Spirit Powers and all!",said a woman in the gallery.

"She claimed that the body wasn't there and that there was nobody in the aisle",said Shaaban,"We know she was doing this to cover for herself! Therefore, during this period, with no witnesses whatsoever Pearl Fey did the deed! She couldn't anticipate the Camera that proved she was there."

-Objection!-

"Then why did she put her fingerprints on the jacket! It would only serve to further suspicion against her!",said Phoenix.

-Objection!-

"That can be made perfectly clear",said Shaaban,"I believe she wanted to sweep the whole thing under the rug, but didn't have time because she needed to regroup with Ms. Wright. I believe she wanted to cover it up, as shown by the lack of blood on the floor, but on the bloodstained dress. She placed the dress underneath the victim, and stabbed him so no blood would get on the floor."

"A-AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!",cried Phoenix.

"Anyways, the verdict now, Your Honor",said Shaaban.

"Very well",said the Judge,"I now find the defendant Pearl Fey,-"

-Objection!-

"Your Honor, I have an Objection",said Phoenix,"If the knife wasn't with the defendant, she couldn't kill the victim."

"Yes, but it was with he-",said Shaaban.

-Objection!-

"You see, a few days ago there was a break in at my Office, and we need to investigate to confirm it's existence",said Phoenix.

-Objection!-

"Your Honor! This baseless dribble. He's merely attempting to stall for time! Pay him no heed!",exclaimed Shaaban.

"As long as doubt remains, the verdict can't be judged yet",said the Judge,"Court is Adjourned."

"Graggh!",cried Shaaban, slamming his hands onto the bench,"Tomorrow I shall crush you, Mr. Wright!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone. This chapter was written particularly quickly and was not well executed in my mind. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Cheers!**


	4. Turnabout Shopper: Investigation Day 2

**May 30 2:00 P.M.  
Wright Anything Agency**

"Nick! We barely delayed the trial!",said Maya,"Things aren't looking good.."

"That Prosecutor is a veteran",said Phoenix,"We barely got out of that corner we were in."

"We need to investigate the break-in",said Maya.

"If we can prove it happened, then we can prove Pearls's innocence!",exclaimed Phoenix.

-Objection!-

"That's not all you'll have to prove",said Shaaban, walking in with Ema.

"Prosecutor Shaaban!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"I have a police warrant to investigate this Agency because your claim of a Break-In",said Shaaban,"You are welcome to join us."

"We will do that!",exclaimed Maya. The group walked into the kitchen. Athena was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of orange juice.

"It's you!",exclaimed Athena,"The Prosecutor! Boss, what's he doing here?"

"He has a police warrant to investigate the break-in I claimed in Court today",said Phoenix.

"At first glance, it appears as though something could've happened",said Shaaban,"However, let us thoroughly investigate this room." Phoenix walked to the corner.

"Broken Glass? Oh no! The vase!",cried Phoenix,"I paid so much money for THAAAT!"

"Relax Nick! It could prove that the break-in happened, and save Pearly!",said Maya.

"Not on its own it can't",said Shaaban,"What if your daughter was doing some of her magic stuff and accidentally broke the vase."

"Ugh",said Phoenix.

"Detective Skye, search the glass for fingerprints",said Shaaban,"In the meantime, let's continue our investigation."

 **Broken Glass added to Court Record**

Phoenix looked at the messy kitchen before him.

"Well, I guess it's time to clean this up",said Phoenix.

"I think this proves the Break-in happened, wouldn't you!",exclaimed Athena.

"It doesn't prove that it happened",said Shaaban,"And even if it did, it doesn't prove that the knife was stolen."

"Touche",said Athena, sweating.

 **Messy Kitchen added to Court Record**

Phoenix walked around to the door to the Agency and examined a small Lockpick on the floor.

"Hmm. A lockpick",said Phoenix.

"Ugh!",cried Shaaban.

"I suppose this proves the break-in happened?"said Phoenix, smirking.

"It can't prove that the knife was stolen",said Shaaban.

"No",said Phoenix,"But it proves that it could've happened, which is enough for now."

"Graagh!",cried Shaaban.

 **Lockpick added to Court Record**

"It's no wonder they were able to pick the lock",said Athena,"Remember the time where the lock was busted and you were trapped in the Agency and we had to call a locksmith to get you."

"What's this by the Lockpick?",said Phoenix, picking up a piece of paper.

"! I wouldn't know",said Shaaban,"It has a strange marking on it."

 **Strange Paper added to Court Record**

I believe that wraps up the investigation of the Agency, wouldn't you agree",said Phoenix.

"Yes, I would",said Shaaban,"Detective Skye! Let's go to the mall and continue the investigation." The old prosecutor walked out with Ema following close behind.

"Well, what now?",said Athena.

"I think we need to find evidence that proves that someone else could've committed the murder",said Phoenix,"Let's talk to Detective Skye."

* * *

 **May 30, 2:30 P.M.  
Local Mall - Jackets and Dresses Section**

"Mr. Wright",said Ema.

"Detective Skye",said Phoenix,"How is the investigation going?"

"It's going well for the most part",said Ema,"Though Prosecutor Shaaban seems very... off."

"How so?",said Phoenix.

"He's very on edge about something, but none of us know what it is though",said Ema,"He's questioning some of the witnesses right now."

"Is there anything that seems strange to you",said Phoenix.

"Well, the whole lack of blood at the crime scene really is pointing towards the crime scene being somewhere else",said Ema,"But Prosecutor Shaaban is trying to explain it away by the bloodstained dress being used, but that's very much a stretch."

"So he's nervous?",questioned Phoenix.

"Yes. Maybe that's what's got him on edge",said Ema.

"Ema, is there anywhere you think we should investigate?",said Athena.

"If you're looking for evidence, maybe the employee side room closest to the supposed crime scene",said Ema,"And potentially talking to the owner of said room."

"We'll go and do that, then!",exclaimed Maya.

* * *

 **May 30, 2:35 P.M.  
** **Local Mall - Employee Room No. 1**

"Umm. Who are you?" A woman walked in. She was wearing a grey jacket and blue jeans.

"I'm Phoenix Wright. Attorney at Law and you are?",said Phoenix.

"Fray Mor",said Fray.

"Are you the owner of this room?",said Phoenix.

"Yes",said Fray,"Everything in here belongs to me."

"Nobody else comes here?",said Phoenix.

"Well, we go to the lounge during our breaks",said Fray.

 **Fray Mor's Statement added to Court Record**

"I'll be taking my leave now, Mr. Wright",said Fray,"Farewell." She walked out.

"Now let's investigate this room!",exclaimed Athena, determined. Phoenix examined a small notebook resting on the table.

"What is this notebook",said Phoenix.

"It's what all those professional types carry around!",said Maya,"I can see you carrying one of those around, Nick!"

"So, in your eyes, I'm the professional type?",said Phoenix, sweating.

"It could still be a clue",exclaimed Athena,"Let's hold on to it!"

 **Small Notebook added to Court Record**

"This bulletin board is cool!",exclaimed Athena,"We should get one for the agency."

"Why do that when you can just put things on the wall?",questioned Maya.

"So it doesn't leave all those holes in the wall!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"They're so small!",exclaimed Maya.

"Let's hold on to this in the evidence",said Phoenix.

 **Bulletin Board added to Court Record**

"This room has a strange aura to it",said Phoenix.

"AAAAAAAH!",cried Athena,"Boss, behind the filing cabinet!"

"What is it!",exclaimed Phoenix.

"It's a plaid jacket!",exclaimed Athena,"But.."

"There's BLOOD on it!",exclaimed Phoenix.

 **Plaid Jacket updated in Court Record**

"There's a small paper on the floor",said Athena,"It's almost entirely covered in blood, but there's a circular space at the top of the paper where it's not."

"I feel as though we've made a breakthrough with this room here",said Phoenix.

"Let's go thank Detective Skye!",exclaimed Athena.

"Wait!",said Phoenix,"Let's keep this as our trump card in court tomorrow. If he finds it, he finds it, but if he doesn't then we have an advantage."

"You're right",said Athena,"We'll thank her after the case is done!"

"Well, that about wraps up our investigation",said Phoenix,"Let's go back to the office. We'll need to rest for tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not really good with Investigation Day 2. The second investigation isn't easy for me to do, but I hope you enjoy the story. Cheers!**


End file.
